Training
by alyssialui
Summary: James and Sirius are young, budding Aurors. Moody aims to put them through their paces. Added a new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: James and Sirius are young, budding Aurors. Moody aims to put them through their paces. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **DADA Assignment #5** -**Write a scene with one or more people present or mention, during the first Wizarding War. Prompt: "Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Good Luck."_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Ares – Write about the First Wizarding War_

_****Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition: ****Roulette - Write about a Marauder having to be rescued by another_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **blue eye, not afraid, fighter_

_****Open Category Competition: ****Marauder's Era_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

James and Sirius ran through the makeshift obstacle course Moody set up in an open field. They dodged curses and hexes sent by the dummy Death Eaters positioned at the other end of the course.

"This is easy, Prongs," Sirius said a grin as he raised his wand at the dummy who had just stepped out behind a broken wall. Sirius then ran behind a tall wall for protection.

James grinned back as he hid behind a low wall himself. He stuck his head over the top and blocked a stunner sent by the dummy before hitting him with a knockback jinx. The dummy hit the sides of the invisible barrier containing the course and smashed into a pile of splintered wood and busted limbs.

James stood up and walked up to Sirius, "We may actually finish in time for lunch today."

Sirius was about to close the gap between them when a sickly blue spell flew through between them, Sirius able to jump backwards in the nick of time. They turned to see the dummy had reassembled itself and was attacking them with double ferocity.

A loud voice boomed from the sky like thunder, "**During the fight, never let your guard down. Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Good Luck.**"

James had dove back behind his short wall out of the way of another spell, "Guess Moody has picked up the pace."

Sirius shouted across to him, "We can still do this, Prongs. We've taken out four of the five dummies. It's just this one left."

James was about to shout something back when a green spell smashed into James' wall. The wall exploded, knocking James a few feet away under a pile of rubble.

"James!" Sirius shouted, leaving his own barrier to rush to his friend's side. Another spell shot out in the path and he ran back.

The voice boomed again, "**Ensure the enemy has been pushed back before tending to the injured.**"

Sirius gritted his teeth, inwardly berating himself for acting impulsively. During a real battle, that could have been fatal, but the emotion he felt when James was knocked down was hard to control.

Sirius aimed another spell at the reanimated dummy. He needed to do some damage, if even a little, before he darted towards his friend.

"Impendimentia!" he shouted, but the dummy was quick. He dodged the spell before firing two in succession. They hit his barrier, causing the wall to shudder but luckily, it held. Sirius knew he would have to find another spot soon, but not before bringing James.

There was a strange sound to his right. Sirius leaned forward slightly to get a better look and saw two new dummies, either reanimated from ones he had disposed of earlier or Moody had added two more.

They advanced slowly towards his positions, not firing spells but keeping out of the main area. Sirius cursed under his breath as he realized their intention. The main dummy was a diversion, and still on the offensive. He was outnumbered three to one, with no one to watch his back. But he was not afraid. He could do this. He was a fighter.

He stuck his head out and took aim at the two incoming dummies. "Reducto! Reducto!" Sirius shouted, knocking the two of them back before they could sense him.

The explosions distracted the main dummy for just a moment, but that was all Sirius needed. He ran across towards James, who he was glad to see was slowly getting up.

"What happened?" James asked, pushing himself shakily onto his hands and knees. There was cut across his brow and his right cheek was slightly swollen, but otherwise, he looked fine.

Sirius grinned, "You just got hit in the head with broken stones, but that's alright." He helped his friend off the ground and behind his barrier. "What we need to do now is end this quickly. Moody added two more dummies to fight, and I don't want to see when he adds even more," Sirius explained.

James nodded and said, "Let's do this."

Another spell was fired towards them, but this time they were ready. James cast a Protego over the two of them before Sirius sent out another Reducto. The dummy was knocked back though not as far as the first time.

The other two dummies that had been skulking about had now joined the main fight. Sirius grinned as now all three were in the same place. Though it was a good idea to attack as a whole, it made for larger target for the opponent.

The two men cast levitating charms, hanging the dummies by their legs into the air, then they concentrated their magic to cast them back towards the barrier. The dummies splintered, their pieces slightly twitching, ready to reassemble, but James and Sirius quickly ran up and set the pieces on fire. Soon, only a pile of ashes were left in their place.

James and Sirius grinned before clapping each other on the back and laughing. They had finally beat Moody and could go to lunch.

But then, Moody appeared seemingly out of nowhere and fired two stunners at the unsuspecting men. They fell like two dead weights, sprawled onto their backs and staring up into the bright blue sky. Moody came to stand up beside them, his blue eye rolling around before focusing on them. He knocked his staff twice on the ground before saying, "Don't blink."

He walked away from them and shouted into the open, "Constant Vigilance!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Moody tests the young Aurors yet again._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Writing Club Competition: **Round 5 - flag_

_****The Treasure Hunt - ****The map tells you to chose one of the four ways in front of you, chose from north, south, east and west. - West_

* * *

James took a deep breath as he looked down at his watch, the face barely visible in the dim light slipping through the leaves above them. Just two minutes left before the horn sounded.

He looked around at the dense trees about their position. "Okay, you run out first and-"

"Why do I have to go first? You go first!"

James sighed. Leave it to Sirius to complain at a moment like this. "You had no problem with this plan a few minutes ago."

The dark-haired man crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, now I do. I always go out first. You do it this time."

"Fine, I'll run out first," James relented. "Do you remember the layout of the map Moody showed us?"

Sirius grinned. "Of course I do. I actually studied last night."

James shook his head. "Well forget that. You know Moody, probably gave us a fake map anyway. We have to just go with our gut."

Sirius frowned, muttering about what an old fart Moody was before he was interrupted by a loud noise.

"It's time," James whispered before he pointed his wand at his body to conceal himself, Sirius following afterwards.

They ran as quickly as they could, keeping their steps light to minimize the noise of the leaves crunching underfoot.

"James," Sirius whispered. "Where- OW!"

James shoved back on the invisible weight behind him. "Be quiet! They'll hear us!"

Sirius rubbed his nose before he said, "I just wanted to know if you had any idea where we're going."

James pulled out his wand and placed flat in his palm. "Point me, enemy flag."

The two young men watched the wand spin seemingly in mid-air before it pointed towards the west. "That way," James said.

They were about to disembark when a red spell shot in their direction. "They're over here under a Disillusionment Charm!" someone shouted before they heard a large thump hit the ground.

"Run!" Sirius shouted, before he scampered off in the direction, with James following sound of his friend's feet.

More spells were fired in their direction, a few them missing their bodies by mere centimetres and hitting the trees around them. Large pieces of splintered wood and dislodged leaves hindered their path but they managed to avoid them before they came to a large clearing.

"Is this it?" Sirius asked as he looked about, his wand held out at the ready to protect the two of them. The other team were just a few metres behind.

"I think so," James said. There was a slight tingling feeling rushing over their skin. "And not a moment too soon. The Charm has worn off," he added.

"Look there!" Sirius said, pointed towards a red handkerchief tied to a tall tree. "The flag!"

They both rushed forward to tug it down when the ground fell from under them. They screamed before they hit the bottom of a small dark hole, Sirius landing on top of James.

Laughing could be heard before the other team's smiling faces appeared around the edge of the hole, accompanied by the gnarled visage of their mentor, Moody.

"Tsk, tsk, boys," the old wizard said. "And you almost had it too." He summoned the red handkerchief from the tree before dropping down over Sirius' face. "Better luck next time."


End file.
